


but it sure would be prettier with you

by flyingthesky



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Female Relationships, Kinktober 2019, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Elodie comes by the store after hours, waiting, and Enid doesn’t want to talk to her but it feels like she should. It feels like things between them are never going to get better if they just—it’s not important. The important thing is that Enid walks out after they’ve all locked up and she’s sent K.O. home with Carol and doesn’t just ignore Elodie.“Hey,” she says, and it doesn’t feel like enough. “Why are you here?”“I—” Elodie swallows, clearly nervous, and looks away. “Can we go somewhere? To talk?”





	but it sure would be prettier with you

Elodie comes by the store after hours, waiting, and Enid doesn’t want to talk to her but it feels like she should. It feels like things between them are never going to get better if they just—it’s not important. The important thing is that Enid walks out after they’ve all locked up and she’s sent K.O. home with Carol and doesn’t just ignore Elodie.

“Hey,” she says, and it doesn’t feel like enough. “Why are you here?”

“I—” Elodie swallows, clearly nervous, and looks away. “Can we go somewhere? To talk?”

There’s really nothing that Enid wants less than that, but Elodie used to be her friend. They used to mean something to each other, and that has to count for _something_, even now.

“Sure,” Enid says. “Race you there.”

She doesn’t bother explaining where they’re going. Elodie will know. Elodie has to know.

Instead, Enid runs. Usually when she runs she does it at half power, maybe. Now, she _runs_, pushing her body to the limit until her lungs burn. Elodie follows close behind, but Enid’s always been faster. She reaches the clearing first, and Elodie crashes into her. The impact sends them both tumbling to the ground, and they lie there for a second before something snaps and they’re _fighting_, wrestling in the clearing and grabbing at each other’s hair like they’re feral animals.

It feels _good_, and Enid thinks that maybe this was the catharsis she needed to move on from everything between them.

She doesn’t know which of them kisses the other. It feels like magnetism, like the inevitable conclusion of everything that’s happened was always going to be this, their tongue battling for dominance while Enid’s hands ruck up Elodie’s skirt and Elodie’s hand finding its way between Enid’s legs. Enid’s hands haven't forgotten the spots that make Elodie turn to jelly against her, even though her actions are rougher and meaner than they ever were in the summer that they spent training together.

“Enid,” Elodie says, voice somewhere between pissed and euphoric. “Enid, come _on_.”

“Yeah?” Enid laughs, flipping them easily so she can angle her hand better. “You always were easy.”

“You—you're not any better.” Elodie squirms under Enid, not trying to get away, exactly, but clearly looking for an opening. Enid tries not to give her one. “I bet you’d still melt if I bit your neck.”

“You always did play dirty, Elodie.” Enid curls her fingers against the spot that makes Elodie go boneless. “All’s fair in love and war though, huh?”

Elodie opens her mouth like she means to respond, but instead she cries out, her hand stilling in its assault of Enid’s clit and her breathing heavy. Neither of them quite managed to catch their breath before they devolved into this, but they’re still managing. All the training they didn’t wasn’t for nothing, after all.

_Think of it like endurance training_, the Elodie from Enid’s memories says, sweet and gentle. _We keep going, even when it’s tough, and we’ll be ready for anything. Right, Enid?_

“Oh my _god_, Enid,” the Elodie that’s currently underneath her says, “Enid, _please_.”

“Please _what_,” Enid says twisting her fingers to make Elodie cry out. She knows what Elodie wants, of course, but she’s not going to give it to her that easily. “Come on, Elodie. I know you’re better than this.”

They’d worked on it, being coherent even when your brain is mush. Elodie must be out of practice, though, because she says nothing for several moments, just crying out and twisting underneath Enid. Part of Enid revels in the fact that no matter how much better Elodie gets, she’ll still crumble with a few touches from Enid. No matter how much things between them have changed, Enid will always have this over her and Elodie can’t escape that—not that Enid thinks Elodie wants to. She stopped fighting a while back, and Enid knows Elodie well enough to know that she probably thought something like this would happen when she decided to wait outside the store. Elodie’s too smart not to have considered it.

“Please,” Elodie repeats. “_Please_, Enid. I’m so close.”

“You want to come, Elodie?” Enid’s voice wavers between the Enid that’s mad at Elodie for all the things she done and the Enid who has always loved her. “Why should I let you? I should just leave you like this.”

“No,” Elodie says. She whines, distressed and wanting. “No, Elodie, please. I’ll. I’ll be good.”

Despite threatening it, Enid wouldn’t have left Elodie. She’s still mad at her for what she did, but if Enid’s being honest with herself, more than anything she misses her best friend. K.O. and Rad are great, but there’s something different about having a _girl_friend and Dendy is too . . . Dendy to fill the spot in Enid’s life that Elodie left behind with her betrayal.

Enid doesn’t want them to be fighting anymore. She wants things to go back to the way they were.

Curling her fingers, Enid hits Elodie’s sweet spot over and over in a relentless rhythm until Elodie is almost crying as she shakes apart around Enid’s fingers. They stay like that for a long moment, catching their breath, until Enid breaks the silence.

“You wanna come over? Your dress is dirty and.” Enid hesitates, still unwilling to say what she wants, exactly. That’s never been her style. Elodie knows that. “You know. My stupid parents, they miss you.”

_I miss you_, Enid doesn’t say. She hopes Elodie still knows her well enough to read between the lines of what she’s saying to find what she means. She hopes what’s been broken between them hasn’t been broken beyond repair.

Elodie says nothing as she adjusts her dress. When her hands have nothing to do anymore, she looks up at Enid, a little unsure in a way that Enid thinks maybe only she’s seen. It’s the real Elodie, not the persona she's created in her quest to be on top of everyone.

“Can I?” Elodie wrings her hands nervously, and Enid wonders if she lets her guard down like this around anyone else. “I mean, you’re not still mad at me, are you?”

The question gives Enid pause. She thinks about it for a second, because she’s not sure if she’s still _mad_ at Elodie. Hurt by what she did, yes. But mad? Enid doesn’t have the energy to stay mad at things for very long. That’s effort, and Enid tries not to put effort into anything.

“Nah,” Enid says. She holds out her hand for Elodie to take. “That’s in the past. Come on, let’s go.”

It takes a moment for Elodie to reach out, hesitant and unsure, but she does settle her hand in Enid’s and that’s a start. That’s something, even if they have a long way to go.

“Okay,” Elodie says, “let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering about this not being tagged underage, everyone's 19-almost-20 here and they were 18 when they were training for point. it's like college.
> 
> anyway welcome to the first femslash of the month. technically the first femslash should have been yesterday's, but i swapped the original fandom for yesterday (with permission). there was a surprising amount of it picked by my followers, given that i didn't give them that many femslash ships in the first place and i kept giving them het ships they steadfastly did not pick.


End file.
